1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a back sheet and a solar cell module including the same and, more particularly, to a back sheet having an improved structure and a solar cell module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
Such solar cells are fabricated into a module form by a packaging process for protection of solar cells because solar cells must withstand exposure to an external environment for a long time. In particular, a back substrate included in a solar cell module serves to protect solar cells from moisture or the likes of air and to protect a sealing material used to seal the solar cells from ultraviolet light. Thus, the back substrate is a factor that has an effect on properties of the solar cell module.
Conventionally, the back substrate or sheet of the solar cell module merely protects, waterproofs and electrically insulates the solar cell and the like and does nothing to enhance the output of the solar cell module.